Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of ozone converters for use with an aircraft environmental control system.
Aircraft are commonly provided with environmental control system that supplies pressurized air to the cabin and other areas of the aircraft. Ambient air that is received by the environment control system may contain ozone (O3). An ozone converter is provided to convert the ozone to oxygen (O2). The environmental control system may sense flow in order to comply with cabin in-flow requirements. Devices that sense the pressure differential from an inlet to a throat of a venturi along with measurements of absolute pressure and temperature may be employed to accomplish flow sensing.